How They Met
by JCthewriter
Summary: How I think Luigi and Daisy came to be! :) Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**Funny story how this came into mind...Pssh, I don't need a reason. I felt like writing something, and making fluffs are easy to do! xD**

**~p.s I have no idea how long this will be!**

**So, without further or do, here's how I think the Tango Tanglers (Luigi and Daisy), met! :D**

* * *

_ How many times can I watch my brother get everything?_ _Of course, I'm happy him and Peach are dating, I mean the whole kingdom is. They actually think that now they're dating that Bowser will come less._ Luigi thinks sadly. Luigi thought of himself as kind of a loner in a way; he likes to be alone and in his room a lot. He has friends but most of them are never around, most of them he saw on weekends anyways. He stood behind Mario and Peach as they were walking through Peach's garden. Luigi was just trailing behind because the Princess absolutely insisted that he should attend. He respected Peach he really does, but he doesn't always need to be with her and Mario all the time! He actually lost count of how many days they've been dating after the first month. But he think it's hilarious that they haven't kissed yet. And his brother's like: "Says the guy who doesn't even have a girlfriend!", every time he brings it up.

"Luigi!" the Princess calls out in front of the green clad plumber, realizing he was far behind. Luigi spend up a bit and started to walk again, this time a bit closer to them. She smiles at him in that sweet way she always does at people.

"Um, Princess?" Luigi stuttered, she and Mario turned around stopping in their tracks. "I think I'm going to go home, I have something to take care of." A lie.

_Why do you insist on lying each time just to get away from her? _A voice pops into Luigi's head, oh great. Not _him. _Luigi hates Mr.L so much! He totally screwed up his life apparently! Why can't he just leave him alone?! _Because I'm part of you, moron! _He interrupts Luigi's thoughts. _Woah! Now, he can read my mind? WTH? _

_I don't. I have other things to do, now, go away! _He thought back hard, not realizing that his face had crossed paths with the emotion anger.

_Like what? Playing on your computer with your little friends? That's a real low even for you, Luigi. _Ugh, what does he want now?

_NO. I have things to do and it has nothing to do with you!_ Hey! That rhymed! Mr.L became silent, then Luigi heard him sigh,

_Is that so? _He starts again, _will he ever shut up? _Luigi tries to think to himself, _Nope. _He budges in again,

_How do you mean? _He thinks back, still upset.

"Luigi? Are you okay? You look angry." The Princess says dragging Luigi away from that hideous conversation in Luigi's brain. He jumped slightly and looked at her concerned face.

"Huh? Yeah, I've got to go." Luigi says jabbing his thumb behind him,

"Why? What do you possibly have planned?" Mario sighs, what's his problem? Geez.

"You don't need to know." Luigi retorts, crossing my arms.

"Whatever, I'll see you at home." He says turning his back,_ ugh, I hate it when he does that! Now, I feel like I did something wrong._ Luigi thought anonymously.

"Sorry, Princess I couldn't join you today." Luigi says with a guilty grin.

"It's not a problem, Luigi, I just want you to feel at home."

"How so?"

"I meant, if there's something you need to do, then do it." She smiles politely. Luigi nodded and started to head back to the house. He started to feel guilty and upset, so, he started running. Once he finally reached the house, he slammed the door and went into his room. He closed the door behind him, and plopped himself onto his bed. He dug his face into a pillow and grunted,_ why don't I have anything to do?_ _Why don't I have a life? Truthfully, I didn't have anything particular to do._ That was a lie, he just needed to be alone; per usual. _I would never mention this but, I have been suffering from slight depression. Yeah, Mario doesn't know that because I never tell him anything anymore. Should I probably tell him? Yes. Do I want to? NO. You see, me and Mario's relationship is pretty reckless right now. Repeatedly, we have little arguments and so on and so forth. But as of right now, we haven't seemed to get in any major fights. I probably shouldn't jinx it though, after all, it's easy to fight with him. I don't want to tell him about everything and how I feel because I know he'll same the same thing as he always does. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself." etc., does he not think I try hard enough? Or is he so blind that he doesn't realize that I'm miserable. _How could so many thoughts appear at once? His mind was whirling but no one would be able to tell. Luigi looked up at the ceiling watching the fan go around and around. As if it was actually interesting or something. He then, tried talking to Mr.L again much to his regret,

_Hey, uhh, what did you mean, 'is that so?' _there was a long pause, then the younger brother heard him say,

_Does it really matter? What do you think? _Luigi thought about that long and hard,

_I don't understand. _Was all he thought back, just now noticing he was condescending his own thoughts.

_Of course you don't. Yes? No? What am I to you? Luigi? Mr.L? What would the others say about me? Great, now, what is he trying to hang over my head?_ Luigi became aggravated, and thought a snappy comeback.

_All you are is just a great pain in my ass! _Then he was silent again, then there didn't actually seem to be anything going through his head. His mind was completely blank. He heard the door close outside of his own; Mario's back. _Why is he back so early?_ Luigi thought he and Peach were going for a walk?

"Luigi?" Luigi heard him call, he forced himself out of bed and opened the door,

"What?" The younger brother called back, seeing his shadow come down the hall. He leaned against doorway and finally saw him come,

"What was that all about?" He asks now looking directly at Luigi, he shrugged and didn't say anything. "Don't you dare lie to me."_ Oh, c'mon! Don't say that, Mario!_ He thought quickly.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." he said drifting off, looking across the hall.

"Bro, don't play that game with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why did you run off?" Hell, did he have to be so pushy?

_He's your brother, not mine. _Mr.L budges in,_ for crying out loud! _Luigi thinks

_Technically speaking, idiot, he's still your brother even if you're not _Luigi incoherently thinks back,

"Why is this your concern is my question?" Luigi said indifferently,

"You know what?"

"What?" Luigi saw a supreme look of annoyance on Mario's face.

"You-never mind." He bit his lip, "The _real _reason I wanted to come talk to you is because there's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**Okay first things first: I am so sorry about the edit of this story! Last minute I quickly made it into a 3rd-person POV; originally Luigi's. But coming to realize that some ideas I have will only work in a 3rd-person POV. -_- **

**Also, I apologize if it doesn't make sense, but the next chapter will actually have correct tenses/grammar. I know this chapter is short but I am beginning to work on the next one already so, keep in touch! :D **

**Please, review (be nice people...) **

**~JC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of How They Met! Enjoy!**

* * *

Luigi looked at his brother for a second.

"Why?" he asks, going back into his room,

"Peach wanted me to come along to meet some person tomorrow." Mario sighs coming into his brother's room too. Luigi sat down on his bed trying to make up his mind if he even wanted to tag along with Mario. Just to meet some person? Sounds like a waste of time, thought Luigi. He shook his head and buried his face into his pillow again.

"No, why did you tell me that you want me to meet someone today?" the young plumber asks, starting to feel a bit insignificant.

"Actually, I think you took my words out of context. I meant that I wanted you to come with me." Mario sighed again but this time sitting down next to his younger sibling. It was then he realized there was something wrong with Luigi. Mario's face crossed an emotion of concern, "Luigi, are you okay?" he heard his twin moan in disbelief. Maybe I should tell him now? Luigi thought to himself, how I've been a bit depressed? He was silent for a few and then sat up,

"No, not really." Luigi's voice became quiet, he looked down at the ground. He crossed his feet and then looked up at his brother slightly.

"Why? What's wrong?" Mario asks in a sincere way. He noticed his brother was a bit uncertain about something, after all, he did know his little brother.

"Um, these past few weeks I really haven't...Been myself." Luigi started out, clueless on even on to begin. All Mario did was nod; meaning he understood. Just by looking at Luigi he was in rough shape. Mario had never come to notice it until now, Luigi's face was pale, and his eyes were sad all the time. He looked dead, his body was hunched over the side of the bed. His mouth was in a straight line almost all the time and the worst part is, that he never told Mario anything.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Mario shrugs,

"Anyways, there's been some stuff going on lately." Luigi ran a hand through his hair, and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Like what?" Mario asks interested,

"Um...Just a small case of...Cyber bullying..." Luigi muttered the last word, and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them.

"What did you say, Bro?" Mario's eyes softened a little more taking a mental note at Luigi's tone of voice. It wasn't as if he was disappointed or discouraged, it more as if he was _afraid _or scared almost a little ashamed. Of course, Mario has seen this more than once happen to Luigi but not to a point where he was holding in his own tears. He started to shake still not responding to his brother. He felt as if the room became hotter and he felt a lonesome tear escape his eye, it was then Mario realized this pretty serious. Luigi almost never held in a cry of fear but to see him hold in one of _misery_? That sounded pretty absurd to the older brother. Mario slung his arm around Luigi's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. He felt Luigi become tense, and tremble, Mario's voice became a bit harder; "Luigi, I'm not going to ask you again, what's going on?"

"I said, it was a small case of cyber bullying." Mario's twin spoke a little louder, right then Mario finally heard want he had said. Mario sat back a little bit trying to digest this.

"Small? Nothing of bullying is 'small', Bro. What didn't you tell me sooner?!" Now, Mario was angry, Luigi shrugged his brother's arm off of his shoulders and scooted a little bit away from him. Luigi started to cry softly, he knew he shouldn't have told him!

_It had to be done, idiot._Mr.L budged in again at the worst time, but Luigi didn't reply. "You're the one being bullied, Luigi?" Mario asks breaking the sudden quietness. He gave a slight nod. Mario scooted closer to his brother his voice calm and his eyes returning to their softened look. He then, hugged his brother, "I wish you would've told me sooner. How long has this been going on and do you know who's doing this?" Mario says, as Luigi buried his face into Mario's shirt.

"I lost track after a month." Luigi says as a small sob escaped himself. _What? This has been going more than a month?! This has to stop. _Mario thought, then a single tear formed in his own eyes.

"Well, I'll be the one to build you up, Little Bro."

_Later that night..._

"Mario..." a soft voice came from the dark ally of the hallway. Mario looked up slightly and saw nothing. "Mario?" the voice came again, this time is sounded like Luigi's voice. It sounded like he was going to cry, almost like he was whimpering.

"Luigi? Is that you?" Mario asks, sitting up in his bed. Looking up from his laptop, he saw Luigi come out of the shadows; wrapped up in his blue, fuzzy blanket that reminded him of the Cookie Monster. He came out dressed in his pajamas and Mario noticed something else too; he had his old, beaten up blankie from when he was six. When Luigi had that in his grasp Mario automatically knew something was scaring or upsetting him. Mario closed his laptop shut and looked at his brother.

"What happened?" Mario asked turning on his lamp next to his bed. Luigi stood in the doorway of his bedroom, a bit shady looking.

"I keep having nightmares of all the things the people were saying about me." he said, coming in a little closer. Mario scooted over a little bit, letting his brother sit next to him. Mario sighed mentally, he had a feeling this was going to be a long night,

"What exactly do they say to you? You never told me." he says, putting his laptop on his nightstand.

"I would never repeat it." was all Luigi said, then, he cried. _Just when he finally is back to himself again, they come after him again...Days after months, they tore him apart..._Mario thought, thinking back to a certain _incident _that happened when Luigi was in ninth grade, all because of _this_. And just when he finally has strength again, and finally can live in peace, they rain on his parade. This wasn't the first time the Mario Brothers had to deal with this type of stuff. Mario will never forget the day he nearly lost his brother. All because some people threw him on the ground, and broke him. Judging by what Luigi meant when he would never repeat any of the things they say, it's most likely the same people. Mario had a good idea of what they were Mario first heard about this, and when the mental daze of nearly losing the one he cared for the most was gone, he made sure Luigi never looked at that site again. Mario always gets comments on how Luigi smiles; a natural smile, but everyone could tell it was a broken one.

"I thought I made it clear not to go on that site anymore?" Mario finally spoke after a pain-filled flashback. Luigi hid his face in his blankie, and cried a bit harder.

"I don't! Now, they've moved on to other social media sites like, Twitter and Facebook. As if they never even thought to begin there!" Luigi sobbed, Mario couldn't bear to watch his little brother be torn apart again. He's already seen so many causes of sadness in his life, the feeling of being overshadowed. Unimportant, and unloved, it was too much for Mario to swallow. He had to do something before Luigi did something serious again!

"Luigi. Listen to me, to prevent ninth grade's happenings from occurring again, _take the pages down._ You have no choice now, do it!" Mario said seriously, but wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulder. Luigi took his brother's laptop off his nightstand and opened it up to find it already on Facebook. He logged out of Mario's and went into his, and _several _wall comments appeared, but he didn't_ dare _to look at them. Mario watched with caution, catching glimpses every now and then of what people were saying about him. There was in particular that caught Mario's eye, it was a comment from a good friend of Luigi's. "Luigi, look," Mario says, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"What?"

"Socko replied back to a comment." The comment said, "Haters suck, the dude's more cool than you."

"He defended me." Luigi chuckles half-heartedly. It made Mario sick to the stomach, he saw Luigi tensing up by the minute, he cleared his throat and said, "Bro...Do you want me to take over?" There was silence and Luigi nodded and gave the laptop to his brother; who took down his Twitter and Facebook pages. Luigi curled up in his blanket, and Mario said shutting his laptop down, "It's not worth it, Bro...It's just not worth it."

_A day later..._

About two hours after the Mario Bros., were up, they quickly set off to Peach's castle again. Luigi was quiet but Mario knew why this time, still haunted by those lingering comments...Mario spoke up,

"Bro, you need to lighten up a bit. The past is the past, and it stays there."

"Then why didn't it?" Luigi frowns, walking along his brother.

"As soon as I know the answer, I'll tell you it. I promise things will get better from here on out Bro, you just have to believe in that." Mario gave Luigi a reassuring smile, as his eyes went back to looking ahead of him. Maybe two minutes later the two of them were off with the Princess to the train station. Luigi didn't know whether to be excited or nervous, who would possibly want to meet him? Of course, they'd want to meet the 'Great and Amazing', Mario though. Nobody has anything against him but when they see Luigi, they automatically judge. Maybe he should just go back home? No, not this time, what if it's someone cool? Who actually cares? No matter, Luigi and Mario stood next the Princess waiting for the next train to stop.

"So, who are we meeting?" Mario asks with a grin,

"My very best friend." Princess Peach says simply, "You have met her Mario. I don't Luigi has though," Peach's eye caught the train coming to a stop, "Oh! That's her train!" Peach began to bounce on her heels. Out stepped many people but then out came the most beautiful person Luigi had ever seen.

* * *

**Cheesy ending... *slaps self mentally*, all well it had to come to an end. You can probably guess who that person is? (Don't spoil it for others! ;) **

**A bit longer/shorter than then first chapter, now, I'm going to take a break -a well deserved one too-. Actually started this the other day but I've been busy with school sooo yaaaa... :/ **

**Please Review! **

**~Jax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally up to date with everything, so, here's the third chapter! It's a short one cuz I'm not feeling too well. :/ **

* * *

There were no words to describe how beautiful she was. She hopped off the train and looked around in wonder,

"DAISY!" Peach shrieks in joy, waving her hand. The girl turned and waved back skipping over to the gang. Her name is Daisy? Luigi thought, how pretty.

_You met her years ago, you nitwit. _Mr.L budged in,

_Shut up._ Luigi thought back, turning slightly, the girl had deep auburn hair just on her shoulders. It had a perfect shine and bounce to it, and she about to Luigi's shoulder. She had a yellow and orange dress on, with a crown on top of her head. She's a princess too? Luigi wondered silently, he felt a bit shaky as she came closer.

"Peach!" she squeals, her voice was like an angel's.

"Luigi?" Mario asks with a smirk, he had noticed his brother was staring off into space. Luigi jumped for a second,

"Ye-yeah?" he asks,

"You okay, you're a bit jumpy, eh?" he says nodding a bit,

"Uh, I guess..." Luigi gave a half grin as Peach and Daisy hugged each other tightly,

"It's so good to see you again! Oh, Daisy! These are my good friends, Mario and Luigi! I'm sure you remember Mario, but I cannot recall if you met Luigi." Peach pondered a second, looking at the green plumber.

"Hi, Daisy! I sure remember you!" Mario smiles big, giving her a light hug. Luigi gave Mario a look that said; "You know her?" Mario looked at him with a look that said; "I'll tell you later"

"No, I don't think they have...Ah, yes! Now, I remember! You two did meet, at graduation!" Mario remarks, snapping his fingers.

"Graduation? High School?" Luigi says quietly, Daisy looked at him with her gorgeous blue eyes, so full of wonder.

"Yes, Weedge, high school. You don't seem like you remember?" Mario says,

"Wait a minute, Luigi? I thought I heard that name before, you were in my science class! Wasn't your partner Debby?" Daisy perked up, her hair falling perfectly on her shoulders. He didn't know what to say, girls never really talked to him. He instead, nodded.

_You idiot! _Mr.L yells in his head.

_What was I supposed to do? Shrug? Yeah, that's a great first impression!_ Luigi retorts,

_Did you not hear your brother or something? You guys met years ago!_ Daisy smiled at him, it seemed it was only Luigi that made Daisy feel something she had not felt before.

-Hours Later-  
"So, Mario, how do you know Daisy?" Luigi asks while sipping tea, looking at his computer screen. Mario stopped the game he was playing and turned his head slightly,  
"Rescued her a long time ago. You should get to know her, she's fun." he says, unpausing his game. For God's sake, I barely know her! Why do I feel like this? Luigi's conscience was killing him, he had so many questions but he knew Mario couldn't answer.  
"Why, Luigi? Is there a something you wanted to know about her? I've known her for a good five years." Mario says getting up, with his controller still in his hand. Luigi shrugged slightly,  
"I don't know, I guess. Like, where is she from?" he was taking a wild guess,  
"Sarasaland." Mario answers simply, closing the refrigerator door. Luigi nearly spat out his tea,  
"You mean the Sarasaland? Isn't that the desert in World 2?" Mario nodded his head, opening his water bottle. Luigi sat back in his chair,  
"Another thing, because she had a crown on her head, does that mean..." He trailed off,  
"Yes, Luigi, it means she's the princess of Sarasaland."  
"Is her father Merlin?"  
"No, King Richard; Merlin's cousin."  
"Oh. How come you never told me this before?" Luigi wonders, closing his computer screen,  
"Geez, you're full of questions now, aren't ya?" Mario smirked, "You must really like her."  
"Mario! I barely know her! It's only been one day." Luigi sat upright in his chair, almost ready to snap his brother's neck.  
"Calm down, I was kidding! God, you take things way too seriously, Bro...So, don't get in a hissy fit." Luigi rolled his eyes and sat back in his chair again. Mario went back to the T.V and turned it off.  
"Where are you going?" Luigi asks, looking up slightly,  
"You mean where are we going?" Mario corrects, "To the castle, now, c'mon!" He finished by grabbing his brother's wrist and dragging him out the door.  
"Why are we going to the princess' castle?"  
"Why are you full of questions?" The older brother retorted, leasing his death grip on his brother's hand once they were outside.  
"I'm just curious is all." Luigi implied, the two brothers walked to the princess's castle taking their time along the way saying hello to a bunch of Toads. The Toads were actually saying 'hello' to Mario more rather than Luigi. What was so perturbing about him? Yes, he was weird but in a good way. Some days he just wanted to go down the streets and yell, "kiss my ass!" Luigi stopped midway and Mario seemed to notice the other presence was not there_. _

"Luigi?" Mario asks turning around, the younger brother looked up into his brother's blue eyes; they matched his own.

"Hmm?" he mumbles,

"Why stop so suddenly?" Mario rose and eyebrow,

"I was just thinking." Luigi says firmly,

"Sure you were. What's on your mind?"

"Uh, I need your opinion on something." Luigi stated,

"Like what?" Mario grins, continuing to walk as Luigi followed him.

"Well, it came across my mind that let's just say I dated someone..."

"Yeah?" Mario says trying to get a move on,

"What would you say if I told you I really didn't want to...I don't know, grow up?" Luigi gave a questionable look, Mario scratched his nose for a second, stopping in his tracks again. It was silent for a few seconds, then Mario says

"You tryin' to tell me you don't want to grow up?" he chuckled half-heartedly and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Um, is that a bad thing?" Luigi wonders, Mario patted his brother's back slightly, and shook his head,

"Far from it, Weedge."

"How can you be so sure, a girl wouldn't really want to date a person who's a wimp? They wouldn't want a person who wonders about growin' up, now would they?" Luigi argues,

"Luigi. Oh, the irony in that sentence you just stated, bro, don't worry about that. Also, I hate to break it to you but you're already 26, technically, you're already grown up." Mario points out, knowing that really wasn't helping the situation.

"Yet, I still haven't had a girlfriend. Ever." Luigi sighs, sliding his hands into his pockets. Mario and Luigi stood outside the castle doors and fixed themselves before they went in.

"You don't know that yet, bro." Mario smiles, opening the doors.

* * *

**Finally. Done. I originally started this sometime last week, but got caught up with school and a case of Writer's Block...Bleh.. I'm feeling much better, I wrote the beginning while struck down with a cold, so, sorry if it's a little slow. Yes, a short one. But who doesn't love cliff-hangers? :D **

**Review please! (Constructive Criticism welcome) **

**~JC**


End file.
